


Porno with Malik and Jordan Super Fun Time: “Terry Folds”

by JiggleMePuffs



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Fucking, Furry, Futanari, Monsters, Other, Short Story, Spoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiggleMePuffs/pseuds/JiggleMePuffs
Summary: My friend and I wrote a porno back in 2017, with the Rick and Morty song, "Terryfold", being the inspiration for this work. I was going through my old papers, and this was just too precious to not share. Enjoy, lol."Terryfold" is made by: Chaos Chaos ft. Justin Roiland
Relationships: Zero/Yuki
Kudos: 1





	Porno with Malik and Jordan Super Fun Time: “Terry Folds”

Opening scene in the bedroom:

“Lick my Terry folds, bitch”, said Yuki, the futanari foldy flap monster. She grabbed his collar and tugged it sharply.

“As you command, I shall lick and please your Terry Folds”, said Zero.  
Zero then proceeds to manhandle Yuki’s holdy folds by grabbing them and shaking them up and down violently, so that they make waves through her sticky body flaps.

“It’s only been a few minutes, and your folds are already so sticky and wet”, Zero exclaimed, licking whatever juice from her folds were on his hands in a happy tone, indicating he enjoys the taste. He began to lick and suckle on each of her flap nipples, cleaning the milky juices off each flap. Yuki moans loudly.

“Yuki, your milky flaps are so delicious, I love the liquid sliding down the back of my throat! Please give this naughty horny dragon more of your sweet, milky juices!~”, Zero begged out. Yuki slapped him, 

“You want these folds you queef bubble cunt waffle?”. 

She flipped him over and started teasing the entrance of his anus with her massive foldy dick. 

“Beg to taste my foldy moldy holds, my fuck toy. If I don’t believe you, I will make you suck my dick after it was in your ass”.

Zero thought the horrid idea of the anal tasting cock in his throat, when he really wanted to enjoy and cherish her milky nipple juice in his mouth, so he begged out the best he could while his ass was being penetrated: 

“Yuki~! Please! Let this dirty, horny dragon suckle upon your milky flaps once more!”, he spoke out, begging and rubbing his erected dragon cock, while at the same time being pegged by the flap monster.

“Did I say you could rub your cock?” She pulled out of him slowly. “I believed your begging, but pleasuring yourself without permission is a huge no-no. For that, you will be punished”. She tied him to a St. Andrew’s cross and paced back and forth in front of him. “What do you have to say for yourself, Zero?”

Suddenly being put on the X-Cross and tied up, Zero was at first startled, and somewhat afraid. But moments later, accepting his punishment for disobedience and treason, he speaks out: 

“ I’m sorry, my Mistress, I got ahead of myself. Your sweet, flappy juices have gotten me excited, and my cock is throbbing and leaking, and I couldn’t help it! Please forgive me!” he begged out, as his bulging, pre-cum leaking cock acts the way he says.

She stops pacing, lifts an eyebrow, and sharply inhales through her teeth. 

“That’s a rather poor excuse, Zero. I expected better from you, pet.”

She smiles sinisterly and puts her face close to his.

“Are you ready for this, my dear, sweet Zero? I’m going to beat your meat for you... with this paddle.”

She holds up a wooden paddle with holes in it.

“Each time I land a blow, I expect you to count. I will stop at five.” 

“Yes Mistress, I will count as you beat my hard, dirty meat”, Zero says, as he awaits for his meat to be beaten by the paddle. 

She raises the paddle and brings it down sharply on his giant, throbbing cock. It swiftly springs back into place, each time returning just a little bit more pink.

Zero moaned out in pleasure and pain as the paddle went sharply up and down his throbbing cock. Precum did start to leak on the paddle, creating sticky strings of precum. 

“One……..Two……...Three……..”, Zero stopped at three. Momentarily having almost cum from the paddle that time, he tightened his thigh muscles and used as much willpower as he could to prevent himself from disappointing his mistress more by cumming without being told. It took a bit, but he was able to successfully prevent himself from releasing his milky seed out of his throbbing, thick cock, and he began to count again as Yuki continued. 

“Four…….Five”, he moaned out. 

“ Awwwww, my sweet. I can tell that was truly hard on you. You were a good boy, so I will now let you suck my tender flappy flaps. If you continue to be a good boy, I may even let you fuck them. You’re still not allowed to cum though. That, you have to beg for.”

“Yes, my Mistress”, Zero moaned out as he opened his mouth, and stuck a decent amount of one of her flaps within. He began sucking eagerly and seductively. As her sweet milky juices slid down his throat once more, he moaned in delight from the taste, his cock throbbing and leaking more pre-cum in reaction to the sweet, milky, warm juices he was devouring.   
“It is so good! With every drop that tingles down my throat, into my body, makes me hot and excited for more! I am addicted to your flaps and yours alone, my Mistress! Your naughty, horny Dragon is yours, and yours only!”, he called out in delight. 

“Good boy”, she said seductively. “Listen carefully. I want you to take your throbbing meat stick, and wiggle my slimy flaps around it until you’re close to cumming. I then want you to pull out of my folds and beg for it, you son of a bitch. Fuck you. Let’s have a real fancy time.”

Once his hands were untied, Zero did exactly what he was asked of: he grabbed his thick, throbbing cock and began rubbing it against her silky, sticky flaps, moaning out from the sensitivity of the touch against his cock. After wiggling inside of her flaps, he pulled out, as there was a blob of sticky mess on his cock from rubbing against her flaps. 

“ Mistress... Yuki please, please let me cum!! I want to cum for you! Please I’m aching for you! Aching to cum for you!!”, he begged out, looking at her with his seductive, desperate, lust-filled eyes. 

“Very well, my pet.” 

She pushes him down and straddles him, holding him down by his wrists. She starts easing her asshole down onto his cock, her milky juices acting as lube. She slams down on his dick and begins riding hard and fast.

“Take me to food! Take… Me….To…. Food! AAHHH AHHHHHH!!!”

“OHHHH, Mistresssss!!!!!”

Yuki and Zero had cum together and were now covered in her milky, Terry fold moldy juice, and Zero’s absurd amount of dragon jizz. Panting together, Yuki straightens up and says:

“Seriously, though. Take me to food.”

FIIIIIINNNNN XD <3 !!!!  
#TERRYFOLDS  
#RICKANDMORTY  
#MUSTYIFFTOTHIS  
#BESTSTORYEVERWRITTEN  
#10/10  
#FUNTARIDONERIGHT  
#FURRYPORNFTW  
#WOULDSHREKAGAIN  
#YIFFINGCONTENTAPPROVED  
#APPROVEDBYTHEYIFFINGWOLVES  
#WRITTENBYFUCKINGGENIUSES  
#BESTFRIENDSWRITINGPORNFTW  
#YESDADDY  
#ORIGINALCONTENT  
#BYORIGINALYIFFERS  
#GOODJOB   
#GOODYIFF  
#WIZARDS


End file.
